


Prepared with Love.

by TheMirkyKing



Series: Bingo, Bango; Drabbles and Doodles for B2MeM Bingo Bash Redux 2019 [8]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Jealousy, Multi, Pining, Unrequited Love, b2mem2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: A young ellon works his culinary skills on pleasing King Thranduil.





	Prepared with Love.

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Bingo Bash: Pining, Romance Tropes, N39; Unrequited love, Romance Tropes, B10; Jealousy, Relationship, G51; The King, Mirkwood the Great, G57; Dinner, Diner’s Club, I16.

King Thranduil was going to just love this! Nithron gleefully thought as he prepared the dish before him. Destined for the great hall and to _his_ King’s selective mouth. And such a mouth! Nithron sighed as his mind slipped into familiar fantasies of Thranduil’s mouth doing more then eating.

“Quit daydreaming Nit!” Garlalian snapped. “More work and less mooning over some pretty elleth.”

Nithron rolled his eyes and held his tongue on reminding the surly Chef he hated that nickname. Or that he was thinking of any elf other then Thranduil. No elf could come close to claiming his heart. He sighed again, earning him a frown from Garlalian. Nithron gave him a frosty smile. As much as he disliked the elf, it wouldn’t do to shirk his duty to his King. He put the final touches to the dish and smiled at the tantalizing meal.

The footmen bustled in, sweeping up his dish and others. Nithron quickly followed, staying in the shadows of the hall as he watched them make their way around the long table, serving dinner to the assembled court. 

Nithron smirked as Thranduil waved away Garlalian’s food, instead accepting the food he had prepared. Even though he knew exactly what Thranduil liked, it still pleased him to no end when Thranduil picked what he had made. 

The first time Nithron had snuck up with the other kitchen staff to gaze at the royal court, his heart and soul had been snared by King Thranduil, like a fly in a spider web. He had only ever seen the King from a distance and fleeting at that. Since becoming part of the royal household and with every chance he could take, Nithron would watch his King. He noted what Thranduil liked or disliked, what brought a smile to his lush lips. Nithron longed for those rare smiles and he didn’t fail to notice that it was his cooking often brought a smile to Thranduil’s face. 

It also didn’t go unnoticed by others either. Garlalian grudgingly admitted that Nithron seemed to have a knack for pleasing their picky King. He even told him that Thranduil had asked who had prepared the dishes and would like more of them. That Thranduil actually knew his name and was asking for him to cook more? Well, that left him in a daze of joy for days. 

Nithron’s happy mood soured as he watched Thranduil offer a bite from his fork to his guest. The man’s face contorted in ecstasy as the flavor burst over his tongue. Nithron snorted in annoyance. Of course it was exquisite! He had made it for Thranduil, not…not this…HUMAN! 

Nithron’s nose flared as Thranduil leaned over and brushed Lord Bowman’s lips with his thumb, swiping a stray bit of food from them and licked it clean. Both laughed, the looks they exchanged were filled with affection and heat.

“ _NIT!_ ” Garlalion hissed. “Come away from there, we’ve got to get dessert ready!” 

Nithron took a deep breath, glancing again at his love. Let him have this human. Bard Bowman was nothing, his life and love was brief. Nithron was a cook and he knew some feast took longer to prepare but were well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments fill me up with joy!


End file.
